Big News
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: What would happen if Simmons stayed with Fitz that night at the end of FZZT? Well, this explores one possibility of that transpiring of events. AU fic diverging at FZZT with major FitzSimmons shipping.


Big News

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any character contained within this story. Author's Note: I'm going waaaaaayyy AU for this one. I think this'll be one of the first times my deviation is not entirely shipping based. Whoo! Go me! Also, spoilers for the Marvel Cinematic Universe as a whole, just a blanket cover to help ward off any reviews talking about how they hadn't seen that certain thing yet.**_

"You were the hero." Simmons told him. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She got up to leave.

"Wait." Fitz said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Jemma. Today taught me something. Our lives aren't as long as we think they are." Fitz told her.

"And?" She wondered.

"And, I was thinking that what if one of us doesn't make it back from a mission. We've been FitzSimmons practically since we've known each other. I don't want that to change."

"Fitz." She said emotionally.

"Jem. Please, I don't want this to end." He grabbed her cheek and leaned in for a kiss on the lips. "Stay with me?" He asked.

"Of course." She said.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later:_

"Fitz. I have to tell you something." Simmons said.

"What is it?" He asked as he continued working on his project.

"I need your full attention." She told him.

"I'm sure it's fine."

"Leo. It's not." Fitz immediately stopped when she called him by his first name.

"Oh no, it must be really serious."

"It is."

* * *

Skye just got finished with a training from her S.O. Ward. She was going down to the lab to check on FitzSimmons.

"Fitz, we can't tell anyone." She heard Simmons say.

"But, why?"

"What if they make me leave, but order you to stay?"

"Then damn the orders, I'm staying with you!"

"Fitz, you can't do that!" Skye was wondering what they could be arguing about this time.

"Jemma. I'm not going to leave your side. I'll be with you every second." She heard him say.

"Okay, fine."

"I say we tell them." Fitz said.

"Why?"

"I don't want you going out there. You could get hurt." He said.

"I understand." Skye really wanted to know, but she figured that they would tell them when they were ready so she went back to find someone else to talk to.

* * *

"Skye!" Coulson ordered. "Go get FitzSimmons! We have a new mission." He told her. Skye walked back to the lab and made her presence known.

"Hey, guys. We got a mission." She told them. They followed her up to where everyone was gathered.

"Okay, so now that everyone is here, let's get started." Coulson said.

* * *

"And that's our mission. So, the team going down there will be May, Simmons and I." Fitz looked at Jemma and nudged her. She squeaked.

"Um." She tried to say. Coulson paused.

"Yes, Simmons?" She grabbed Fitz's hand.

"I can't go on this mission, you said it yourself this man is unstable."

"Why can't you go on this mission?" Coulson asked.

"Um, well. You see, that's a funny story."

"Spit it out." May said.

"I'm pregnant." She told everyone, lifting her and Fitz's hands higher. Skye's jaw dropped. She knew it would be big, but this?

"How did this happen?"

"That night after I got infected with the Chitauri virus. I went to Fitz's room to talk to him. And then we starter talking about how short life was and our emotions got the best of us. We're sorry." Simmons apologized.

"So, does this mean I get to be an aunt?" Skye asked. Ward just looked at her disapprovingly. "What? Too soon? Come on Mr. Robotic-robot. We need to be happy. FitzSimmons are going to be parents!"

"We're going to need to find a biologist." Coulson said.

"And an engineer." Fitz added. "Sorry sir, but I can't leave Jemma alone." Fitz told him.

"I'm never going to find a pair as good as you two." Coulson told them.

"Yes sir, we know." They said.

"Okay, so today Ward will take Simmons' place and the two of you will try to figure something out from in here." Coulson said.

"Yes sir." They said.

* * *

"So, what are you going to name it?" Skye asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Simmons said.

"Um. I don't know. Make sure that the name is normal enough, but not generic. You don't want them to be ostracized because of a weird name, but you also don't want them to be one of five people in their grade with that name."

"Skye. It's our child. We'll find a name we both like." Fitz told her.

"You know, I never picked you two to be the physical type, but I guess in this line of work, surprises are everywhere."

"Can you let us work on the mission for a few minutes?" Simmons asked politely.

"Oh, sure, I'll just be up in the main room." Skye said as she left.

"She's totally jealous." Simmons said when Skye was way out of earshot.

"So jealous." Fitz agreed.

"You know. She did bring up a good point. What should their name be?"

"I don't know. I think we should wait until we can tell whether they're a boy or girl, this way we're not thinking of names for the wrong gender." Fitz told her.

"I guess that could work."

"Oh look, the dendrotoxin in the Night-Night rounds react negatively to the energy found in this guy's powers. It's all chemical based." Fitz said getting to the task at hand.

* * *

_Five Days Later:_

"Well, it looks like we've landed for the last time in a while Fitz." Simmons said.

"I don't know why you can't work a little longer. I mean, it's not like you'll ever be totally helpless." He said.

"Just don't forget to write!" Skye said.

"We'll send you pictures of every sonogram." Simmons assured her.

"We're going to miss you two." Coulson told them.

"We know sir. We're going to miss all of you, too." Simmons said with her eyes starting to water. Coulson pulled the two scientists in for a hug. Skye joined them. They stayed like that for a good two minutes.

"Well sir, we hope to work with you again." Fitz said.

"I hope you can too." Coulson told them.

"You too May and Ward." Fitz said waving to them.

"Sure thing." Ward said.

"I still can't believe S.H.I.E.L.D. Is supplying us with a house." Simmons said.

"In case of emergencies." Fitz said.

"I don't know if a baby counts as an emergency." Simmons countered.

"I just wish we were closer to our families. We'll have to tell them sometime." Fitz said.

"Okay, in a few days we'll do that." Simmons said.

"Well, ready to start a life?" Fitz asked Simmons.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

_Two Months Later:_

"Simmons! Turn on the news!" Fitz yelled. Jemma quickly turned on the TV and saw the report. S.H.I.E.L.D. had been infested with HYDRA and Captain America had dealt with the threat by destroying S.H.I.E.L.D. itself._  
_

"Oh no." She said. "Are they-"

"I haven't been able to contact them. I have no idea if they're even still alive." Fitz said sadly.

"You weren't?" Simmons asked, just in case.

"No. You weren't?"

"No."

"Okay, that's good." Fitz said.

"I want to know if they're okay." Simmons said.

"Romanoff is said to have leaked all S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets on the web, I'll just search for our team and see if we can find them." Fitz told her. He searched on the internet, but all the information was old stuff.

"They'll contact us." Simmons said.

"Yeah. It'll be a few days at the most." Fitz said.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later:_

"Fitz. We haven't heard anything from them."

"Simmons, we can't assume the worst. They'll be fine. They know where we are." "Look if it'll calm you down, how about I read you their profiles again?" Fitz suggested.

"That would be okay."

"Here we go. Who should we start with?"

"Coulson, his is the most interesting." Simmons said.

"Fine, Phillip Coulson S.H.I.E.L.D. search and done." Fitz hit enter. There were no results. "Huh, that's weird." Fitz said.

"What?" Simmons asked.

"Nothing came up. It's like he's vanished out of history." Fitz explained.

"Try May." Simmons suggested. Same result. Every single one of them was vanished.

"No." Simmons said.

"Wait, that's good." Fitz said.

"How?"

"It means that they're still alive and covering their tracks. They don't want anyone to find them." Fitz tried to reason.

"I hope so." Simmons said. "I feel so useless." She told him.

"Jemma, we're going to get through this. They're going to be fine and meet up with us to see our beautiful kid. Nothing really bad will happen.

* * *

_One Month Later:_

Simmons was just sitting around while Fitz got groceries. There was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it. It was Skye.

"Skye!"

"Hey Simmons. Did you hear about what happened?" She asked.

"Yes. Is everyone okay?"

"Um, well. Depends on how you define okay." Skye told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Where's Fitz?"

"He's out buying food." She told her.

"Oh. He should be here for this. Can you show me your house?" Skye asked.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Simmons asked.

"Coulson's dealing with some stuff to do with his new job and May's finally getting her injuries checked out." Skye told her.

"Injuries?" Simmons asked concerned.

"Nothing too bad. She did get hit a few times during that whole thing." Skye told her.

"Okay, so." Simmons paused. "Let's go and check out the house." She wanted to hold off on this subject for as long as possible.

* * *

"Jemma!" Fitz yelled. "I'm home!" Simmons walked towards the door with Skye following behind. "Skye! You're here! Where are the others? We need to talk about the HYDRA stuff that happened." Fitz went on.

"That's kinda why I'm here." Skye started.

"Where is everybody?" Fitz asked.

"Well, Coulson is the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and is doing his best to get that restarted. May is currently treating her injuries from all the fighting she did, and that's about it." Skye said.

"What about Ward?" Fitz asked.

"Ward is dead." Skye said solemnly.

"What?! HYDRA killed him!" Fitz yelled.

"No, he was HYDRA, Agent Lewis shot and killed him."

"Lewis?" They asked.

"One of your replacements. He's the biologist." Skye explained.

"Oh." They said quietly.

"HYDRA? Ward?" Fitz asked.

"I know, it shocked all of us. We also found the Clairvoyant. He was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Agent John Garrett. We also took on Agent Triplett for our team. He helped out with the HYDRA threat." Skye told them.

"Wow. It sounds like a lot happened." Simmons said.

"So, how long until the baby?"

"We're about halfway there." Fitz said.

"That's great! Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl, yet?"

"No, we want to keep it a surprise."

"Oh, that's something." Skye said.

"So, would you like anything to eat?" Fitz asked Skye.

"Um, actually, I need to go. Sorry." Skye said. She headed out the door. "Goodbye guys, I'll be back sometime." She told them. She closed the door behind her.

"So, things are different for them now." Fitz said.

"Yeah."

"Ward's dead."

"Yeah."

"If we were still there, would you have done it?" Fitz asked her.

"No. I couldn't do that."

"Me either." Fitz confessed.

"Well, that makes choosing the godfather easier." Simmons tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. I just don't know." Fitz said.

"Are you hungry?" Simmons asked.

"You don't have to cook. What would you like?"

"Nothing. I'm not really hungry."

"Me either."

"Wanna just lie down in bed and talk?" She asked.

"I'd like that."

* * *

None of the agents visited the two scientists for months. They had gotten used to it. They were just relics of the past. Forgotten in all the chaos of the world.

It was about three weeks from the baby being due when Skye came back.

"Hello." She said after Fitz opened the door.

"Hi."

"Sorry I haven't been around more, but with everything Coulson has me doing I just never seem to have time." She tried to explain.

"It's okay. You're the only one who even bothered to show up here." Fitz said with bitterness in his voice.

"Really?" Skye asked.

"Yeah." He said bluntly.

"So, how long is it now?"

"A few weeks now until the due date."

"Oh. So, you two have everything ready for the kid?"

"Yes."

"Fitz? Look, I know we aren't as close as we used to be, but it seems like you've shut me out completely."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I didn't choose for HYDRA to infest S.H.I.E.L.D. and you know that!"

"I know. But Simmons and I, well. When we first learned about this news, we hoped that once it was over we could come back and it'd be like nothing ever happened. Sure, I would be able to start a little sooner than her, but still. Once we found out that everything was fine, we expected more of you guys."

"Look, I know that we haven't been as supportive as we should have been. We've all been absent from everything the two of you are going through. We're sorry. I'm so sorry. To tell you the truth, I don't think any of us would do you any good with this. You're more mature than I am. And I'm pretty sure that neither Coulson or May have had kids. And look at the two of you. You're doing fine. Great, even. Your kid will be lucky to have you as their parents." Skye told him.

"Thanks Skye? Would you like to see Jemma?" He asked.

"I'd like that." She told him. He led her inside the house.

* * *

Shortly after this meeting, both Coulson and May had shown up at different times. Then Skye brought along Agent Triplett to introduce him to the science team. Things were starting to feel the way that they did when they were still on the Bus. Then came the day that Jemma went into labor.

* * *

"Skye, get everybody! It's happening!" Fitz said hurriedly over the phone.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the waiting room while FitzSimmons were inside bringing a new life into the world. The baby's name was Heather Grace Fitz-Simmons. She had some of the most supportive people to watch her as she grew up. Also some of the most powerful, because even though neither of them knew how, the entire team of the Avengers found out about their daughter. They asked Skye if she was behind it, but she claimed to have nothing to do with it. They missed the slight smile on Coulson's face during that entire exchange. Well, things would never be the same for them, but the figured they could handle it. After all, the only thing they needed to deal with now was the wedding.

_**So, that was the story. I hope you enjoyed it. I had this idea and then would write it little by little until it ended up the way that it is now. So, anyways please review and tell me what you thought. As always I've been DeweyFinn21 and I thank you for reading.**_


End file.
